


Camellia

by snowangja



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangja/pseuds/snowangja
Summary: camellia flowers symbolize love, affection, and admirationWhite camellias symbolize adoration and are given to someone who is well-liked.Pink camellias symbolize a longing for someone and are given to someone who is missed.Red camellias symbolize love, passion, and deep desire.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, YiZhan - Relationship, bjyx - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this one isn't angst I swear. But you probably will crying over the image of, cough, domestic Yizhan heehehe..  
> I recommend you to read while listening to  
> 1\. Hyuk ft Jukjae-Camellia (The MV and lyrics is the inspiration for this fict!)  
> 2\. N.Flying-Starlight
> 
> You are also VERY RECOMMENDED to watch Hyuk ft Jukjae-Camellia's MV as the MV is where the main storyline adapted from! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The sunlight crawling through the fluorescent glass, lightened up the room with small amount of warmness. A photo with yellow-orange framed sit there on the bedside as two people walking inside the room and lay one down on the bed. Their hair almost fully grey, wrinkles on their face and, despite their healthy figure, everyone could see that they’re no longer as strong as their twenties. 

Wang Yibo pulls the blanket to his husband's chin, patting it lightly with his slightly trembled wrinkled hand. A smile appeared on his tired and old face, returned with the same small smile from his husband's wrinkled face. 

"I'm sorry for giving you hard time, love..." Xiao Zhan reached Wang Yibo's hand, squeezes it lightly and rub the back of his hand, "being old is not fun." 

Wang Yibo just scoffs, he shakes head and pulls Xiao Zhan's hand to touch his lips, kissing it lightly, "When I decided to marry you 40 years ago, I said I will protect and always take care of you, right?" Wang Yibo exhales, softly put away some grey hair from Xiao Zhan's face. 

Xiao Zhan leans more to the side of the bed, stares into Wang Yibo's face and grins, "I'm no longer the handsome and young Xiao Zhan you used to see..." 

"Wel.l,, that’s true you are old now," Wang Yibo answers teasingly, got a glare from his husband yethe continues with sincere tone, "but you are still the Xiao Zhan I love." 

Wang Yibo flips some of his old notebook, full of lyrics and some scribbles. Those are his unspoken love to his 'Zhan Ge' for years, poured into random words and lyrics of the song that never been able to be released. The world was too mean for them, they cannot even stare into each other’s eyes in public. The infamous photo of them staring to each other’s direction during 2020’s year-end show created buzz, they almost got blacklisted for going on stage together in the future. It was his last string to stay sane. Wang Yibo said, fuck it, if he wants them to be on stage together, he would make it true. In the end, Xiao Zhan is the only one he always wants to marry to. 

After years struggling against his management, the world, everyone that always trying to rip them apart, they both won. They decided to just leave China and got married somewhere, far far away from their busy entertainment life. Forgetting the fame and spotlight they got here, fuck it all. What kind of cruel world stopping them to love each other's? They said goodbye to their family and friends, promised they will come back one day. They just want to live their own life. Only two of them. It was hard for both of them, leaving everything behind; careers they've built for years. Hating how it works but highkey thanked the industry, if it’s not for them casted as the same cast and even way before, meeting in the same show, they won’t be dating by then. But being with each other, it was their priority, over everything. To be holding each other's hand and kissing under the moonlight, it was their dream. 

To finally have chance to make it into reality, even if it costs lot of the money they have, they did it. Marriage, living fine for years. Only after sometime later, the government took back all the rules that confiscated the LGBTQ's community, everyone cheered loudly. Their family and friends called, begging them to come back to China because now there’s nothing that will stop them. By then, they decided to come home. Greeted by totally different Beijing, way more beautiful Luoyang, more surreal Chongqing. After some time of consideration, they decided to settle in Beijing, build family like how they always wanted, adopt a son and 2 puppies. Xiao Zhan back to his designer occupation, Wang Yibo once asked to go back as entertainer on stage but refused. He decided to be the dance teacher in his own studio. Life goes on for years, their son graduated university and decided to live by his own. Wang Yibo got too old to keep teaching dance and become the owner of his dance school only. Xiao Zhan started to paint in canvas more, saying his eyes getting numb for staring at the screen too much. 1 year, 5 years, 10, 20, 30, 40 years. They've been married for 40 years for now. 

TUK!! 

Something fell on the ground not too far from where Wang Yibo sit, he glances and find the old photo album fell on the ground. He tilts his head, weird.. no wind, no one around, this photo album is solid how can it fell on the ground? He reaches to take the album when suddenly a hand reaches for it at the same time, the ring on it’s finger totally similar with Wang Yibo’s! Wang Yibo looks up, and almost die on his seat when he saw another creature that exactly look like himself standing there with the photo album. Totally similar!! But the difference is.. it’s younger? Who the hell?? 

“Who are you?!” Wang Yibo asks, a little bit harsh with his tone, ready to smack the youngster that look exactly like him in the head. 

But the youngster not even steal a glance, the younger version of him starts to walk away from his workplace to the living room, Wang Yibo follows from behind when he stops on his track. Astonished. 

The living room full of boxes and covered furniture, it looks like around 40 years ago? The first time they moved to this house around rural area?? Wang Yibo looks around to find any calendar or something that will tell him what year he is in right now, when he found a newspaper laid near one of the boxes he gasped. 2028?? He is in 2028???? No frigging way? He time traveled? He still can't make up what happened there when the image of the youngster catched his attention again. There, the young Wang Yibo hands out the photo album to someone that very familiar to him. Someone that lays on the bed with him up until today. It’s Xiao Zhan, younger Xiao Zhan. 37 years old Xiao Zhan. The younger Xiao Zhan squealed as he takes the photo album, he flips open the page and aww-ed everytime he sees their photos there. 

“Isn’t it us when we were filming A-Ling? Lao Wang was so cute back then!” Xiao Zhan giggles, he flips more album before stops on a certain photo and looks up from his seat between boxes of their stuffs, “where is our wedding photo? Lets hang that on top of the TV!” 

The young Wang Yibo just answered with an “mn” before taking out a medium sized photo frame with their wedding pictures on it, beautiful and perfect. Xiao Zhan stands up right away as young Wang Yibo brings it to the wall on the top of the TV. Happily, Xiao Zhan give the younger direction to put the photo. 

“Is here okay, babe?” Young Wang Yibo asks as he trying to keep his balance on the metal stairs while holding the heavy photo frame, but his husband shakes his head. 

“A lil bit to the left! Aiyaa~ Wang Yibo that’s too much!!” 

“Ge, it’s just tilted a little~” 

“No! Should be perfect! Its our wedding photo!” 

Wang Yibo, the one with wrinkle on his face, staring at the bickering in front of him. He smiles, suddenly remember and understand. This is the exact same fight he had with his Zhan Ge the first time they moved here, and now the memories played in front of him like an opera’s play. His crooked smiles grow bigger as the young Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo admiring their work hanging the photo, ends it with long innocent kiss like they did during their wedding. 

“Ah Ge!” the younger Wang Yibo pulls away abruptly, left the young Xiao Zhan pout and whining. 

But the whine stopped as Wang Yibo pulls something from his jacket, a brown envelope that somehow make Xiao Zhan’s smile widely. 

“This is the dry camellia you told me to dry out in the sun 3 days ago,” he hands the envelope to young Xiao Zhan and continues, “ready to use for my Zhanzhan!” 

Young Xiao Zhan scoffs as he reaches the envelope and smiles widely when he checked the inside, he pecks young Wang Yibo’s lips once again before the takes young Wang Yibo’s hand and leads him to the kitchen while giggling. Old Wang Yibo, amused by how accurate the memories projected into reality, follows his younger images behind and sighed when he arrived on the door frame of the kitchen. 

There, sitting Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo around the dining table. Still the younger one, but old Wang Yibo knows they are the Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo from 39 years ago. Easy to guess because there, in young Xiao Zhan arms, there’s a small roll-shaped creature fully getting both of their attention. It’s their son, Suo’er. As them both finally settled with their job and living, they thought it was a great idea to adopt a son. They want to raise kid together, being parents and live like other couples in the world. 3 years after their marriage, they finally called themselves parents. 

“Ge, his hands… are so small…” young Wang Yibo stares at his index finger tightly hold by the baby in young Xiao Zhan’s arms. 

Young Xiao Zhan giggles, “he is a baby, love. Of course his hands are small!” he glances at his husband and smile sheepishly, “try hold him, you haven’t hold him at all~” 

Wang Yibo looks hesitated for some seconds, he glances to the baby in Xiao Zhan’s hand and back to his husband’s face, back to the baby, and gulps, “I’m afraid I will hurt him... He’s so small...” 

Young Xiao Zhan shakes his head softly, he reaches out the baby to Wang Yibo as the tiny human’s eyes opened up softly, “Look! Suo’er knows his daddy gonna hold him. Cmon~ Wasn’t you the one eager to have baby with me?” 

Young Wang Yibo looks down to the 3 months old baby and the baby also stares into his eyes, slowly he moves Suo’er from Xiao Zhan’s arm to his arm and the baby starts giggling. Gosh, the old Wang Yibo that leans on the door frame suddenly melted, he still remembers the feeling when Suo’er being in his arms and starts giggling. Wasn’t he crying back then? 

“Wang Yibo! W-why are you crying hahahaah! I knoww~ Suo’er so cute, right?” the voice of young Xiao Zhan teasing him echoed in the room, with young Wang Yibo’s sniffles in the background as his baby reaches to his chin and tap tap the little fingers on his chin as Xiao Zhan continues, “Wang Suo’er, it’s your daddy. Daddy. Da-ddy. Cry baby daddy~” 

Young Wang Yibo sobbing as he tries to wipe the tears with his shoulder, “I-I’m a father...” 

“Let’s take a photo of us together!” Xiao Zhan stands up as he takes the camera on the table and put it on a tripod, almost in the middle of the door where old Wang Yibo stands. 

The old Wang Yibo moves a little to give space, he then realizes that this is his memory so he probably invisible to these people. Why the hell he needs to move tho? 

“Gege, you are the one holding Suo’er please... I think I will keep crying like this...” 

“Crybaby!” 

Old Wang Yibo smiles as he watching his younger self struggling with their son, taking pictures with Xiao Zhan’s favourite camelia flower as background. It was... Beautiful time. He was officially a father when Suo’er came to his life. The dream he’s been wanting since very young age. 

“Baba~ What is Baba’s favourite flower?” 

Wang Yibo turns around from where he stands to face the living room, there he sees the 10ish years old kid with Xiao Zhan sitting on the couch, working on something in his iPad. Xiao Zhan here probably aged around 48 to 49, his face already way matured than the one when Suo’er was still a baby. The kid, it’s Suo’er, growing up as a very cute and handsome young man indeed, the way he talks really copying his fathers’ way of speaking. If it’s really Suo’er around the age of 10, it’s also the age where Suo’er started to ask Wang Yibo to teached him skateboards. Kids. 

Xiao Zhan looks up to his son and smiles, patting the seat beside him telling Suo’er to sit there. Suo’er followed the command, he sits there obediently as the Young Xiao Zhan shows him his drawing. Suo’er jumping on his seat, excited to see his father’s drawing. 

“Baba draws so well! Suo’er wants to draw too!” Suo’er whines as he leans to Xiao Zhan, “What is this flower, Baba?” 

“This is camellia,” Xiao Zhan moves his finger on the ipad, showing more details to Suo’er, “Camellia means love, Baba also likes to draw this flower behind Suo’er’s picture because they also symbolize gratitude. Baba very thankful because Suo’er came to Baba and Daddy’s lives,” 

Suo’er nods, he then jumps off from the couch, back doodling on his book for a minute before he turns around and show the picture to Xiao Zhan, it’s the camellia doodle. The one that Xiao Zhan put on the fridge until today, 30 years later. 

“Baba! Suo’er loves Baba! Here, camellia!” 

Wang Yibo stands there watching as the young Xiao Zhan and his son cuddling around, he hears the door clicked and turns around. There, standing another Wang Yibo, older than before but still younger than the one standing in the middle of living room right now. A branch of camellia flowers on hand, beside him, standing the older Suo’er with his blue uniform, also holding a branch of camellia flower. 

“Baba! Happy birthday!” 

“Gege, happy birthday!” 

Ah, it’s Xiao Zhan’s 54th birthday today probably. Where he and Suo’er takes the similar branch of camellia flowers, awkwardly meeting in the same flower shop Xiao Zhan always liked. Arguing who should give up giving their favorite Xiao Zhan his favorite flowers. In the end, the father and son decide two flowers better than one. After all, Xiao Zhan never complains for the huge amount of camellia flower. Wang Yibo, that time, secretly preparing family dinner in nearby hotpot restaurant as Xiao Zhan keep complaining how he missed Chongqing’s hotpot. Secretly, but of course his son needs to spill it right there at that moment! 

“Daddy said let’s go eat Chongqing hotpot!” 

“Suo’er!” 

“Whaaat~ In the end Daddy will take Baba and Suo’er to eat though??” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise!!” 

“Dadddyy~~ What are you gonna do? Kidnap Baba? Not on my watch!” 

The father and son keep arguing with young Xiao Zhan laughing so loud, holding two branches of camellia flowers. They keep arguing even when they walk away and putting the door to their apartment a soft click. The living room back to be in silent. 

Wang Yibo blinks a few times when he realizes he is back to the current time. No longer 2028 or 2039 or 2045 when their son become teenager. It’s 2064. He is 66 years old, living together with his 73 years old Zhan-ge. His son already out living by himself, having family and come to their house with wife and children, not with wounds and scratch for running around at school. Wang Yibo looks around, the house not changing much, some stuffs already changed to the latest one, but some remains the same. The wedding photo beside the TV, still in very good shape and clean as they still call maids to help them cleaned up. Wang Yibo walks to the kitchen, the refrigerator also changes into the new one, but Suo’er drawing of camellia flower still there. In place. Not even moved an inch. Beside the drawing, there’s this yellowish paper with a map drew on it. Wang Yibo tilts his head as he reaches the map and smiles. 

It’s Xiao Zhan’s favorite flower shop! 

Wang Yibo dashes and reaches for his coat before he walks out the apartment. When he reaches downstair, it’s raining a little and, damn it, he forgets his umbrella. He looks down to the map on his wrinkled hand, reading it for a while and fold it neatly before tucking it inside his pants. He walks away from his apartment, following his short-memory for the road. Sometimes he stops, taking out the map under the roof of street’s shop, making sure not even a drop of rain washed away the map’s ink. He continues he walk, across the street just for the camellia branches his husband love the most. 

“Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan walks out the room, hands trembled due to his age as he tries to grasp the door frame for support, he looks around and not finding his husband anywhere. 

He sees the photo album on the table of living room, tilts his head, confused why the photo album that neatly saved inside Wang Yibo’s office suddenly here. Did Yibo checked on their old photos? Xiao Zhan’s heart suddenly feels warm, he sits there on the couch as he puts the album on his lap. Flipping through the page and smiles at their photos. Their very first-time meeting before The Untamed filming, in the middle of filming when they started realizing there’s something interesting about each other's, their back stage's photo when Wang Yibo blatantly confessed that he is in love with Xiao Zhan and they started dating in secret, their travel to _La Sagrada Familia_ in 2026 like how they promised. The same year when they decided to tie the knot in Barcelona, moving there and living not as entertainer, but two people being in love with each other. The photo of them moved to Beijing, adopted Suo’er, sending Suo’er to his school, attended his graduation... To the photo of Suo’er married his girlfriend. Years passed; the dry camellia Xiao Zhan put inside the album stays as decoration for so many years. 

“Ge, you awake,” A voice makes Xiao Zhan turns his head from the photo album, there in front of the front door, Wang Yibo standing with three branches of red camellia on hand, “I got you your favorite flower from your favorite shop,” 

Xiao Zhan smiles, he stands up and marches to his husband with love filled his whole brain and heart. 

“Thank you, Yibo...” Xiao Zhan takes the camellia from Wang Yibo’s hand, his face flushed, remind him about their first date 40 years ago, how can he not be falling in love with his husband again?! 

Wang Yibo smiles too, he holds Xiao Zhan hands as he stares deep into that sparkling eyes, despite how old Xiao Zhan is, his twinkling eyes never changes. They always pull Wang Yibo inside and drowning. 

_Even if time rewinds and today is given back to me_   
_It’s you, baby it’s you_   
_Even if time passes and today becomes my last day_   
_It’s you, always it’s you_

_More than anyone, more than anything,_ _My_ _heart is always_   
_It’s you, always been you_

_Then I will come and find you_   
_I will love you more_   


_I love you more than anyone else_


End file.
